User talk:Rod12
Welcome! Hi Rod12 -- we are excited to have Superman Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Superman Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hey Wow that really was quick, I'll stick some templates up soon and put my request in. Adam (talk) Stick this on MediaWiki:Newarticletext Adam (talk) Sorted the logo and icon for you. Adam (talk) Cool image and I noticed the icon hasnt worked aswell, it hasnt on the Shazam wiki either maybe it just needs a bit longer to register that its changed. What dya think of my images on the 2 new wiki talk pages and the Shazam logo? Adam (talk) Ahh i reckon i could grow an Earl Hickey moustache if i really wanted to :P Adam (talk) Can you delete File:Favicon.ico so i can upload it again from scratch cos it hasnt worked (it worked when i did this on Shazam) Adam (talk) Lets see if it works now. I had heard about Metallo should be cool if done right. Hawkman Black Adam pages are gone. I did see your work on Shazam what do ya think of the template design over there? Adam (talk) I haven't done yet, I'll wait until you get yours then ask her so not to ask too much of her all at once. Adam (talk) Martha There is info here but its about both Jon and Martha so you could just modify it. Adam (talk) Villains *I have made the Hawkman villains page, will start work on the others soon, and yeah that story arc looks like its gonna be awesome! Adam (talk) **'UPDATE:' Aquaman rogues gallery done. Green Arrow will be next. Adam (talk) **'UPDATE:' Green Arrow rogues gallery done, just gotta sort the images. Flash probably next. Adam (talk) **'UPDATE:' Flash rogues gallery done. Wonder Woman will probably be next. Adam (talk) Yeah i saw you uploaded some Aquaman images, good luck finding the other characters images, i couldnt... You can make Black Marvel Family the proper thing that was just cause i put the boxes in villains by mistake and thought i'd put it there instead. Leave that on the page as like a members section or something. Adam (talk) I made the No Image Available picture so if you want them on your sites I'll knock some up for you. Its a pretty simple process that I've worked out. Adam (talk) I've uploaded No Image Available pictures on all your wikis. Adam (talk)